


Why Try

by MassivelyOriginal



Series: Magic Music Monday's [2]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassivelyOriginal/pseuds/MassivelyOriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2nd installment on Magic Music Mondays. Stories based off songs that give me Zankie feels..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Try

Zach is excited as he pulls off the interstate heading to Frankie's family home in Boca, they have not seen each other in months. They are going to be spending the whole day together not just a quick hour hook up, Frankie wants to talk. Talking makes Zach nervous it's no secret he isn't very good at communicating his feelings. Which is why their relationship has always been so back and forth, neither of them ever able to get on the same page at the same time. It's always Frankie wants more and Zach doesn't or Zach does and Frankie doesn't. Lately it's been the latter, Zach misses Frankie and their relationship. They haven't done much talking and hardly no hanging out since Feb but Zach hopes that's all about to change. He just has to be honest with Frankie and himself it wasn't going to be easy but he was going to do his best.

Zach pulled up in front of Frankie's a few minutes later, he walked up to the door nervous as hell, he rings the door bell and their he is, looking as perfect as the last time Zach had seen him.

The moment Frankie opens the door he wraps his arms around Zach pulling him close and kissing his neck. Zach giggles but instead of saying stop he arches is head so Frankie and continue kissing up his jaw line to his ear. Frankie bites Zach's ear before whispering

"Hi, I've missed you" Then he kisses his ear and steps back.

"Hey, I've missed you too." Zach smiles, Frankie standing their in his short white shorts and his blue hashtag tank that he always wore in the house, and one of Zach's favorites.

"You look good bro" Zach says feeling nervous and not really knowing what to say but knowing that wasn't it by the look he got from Frankie

"Bro?" Frankie questions

"I know I know, I panicked" Zach said reaching over and taking Frankie's hand 

"mmm-hmm" Frankie said side eying Zach just a little. "I made some lunch for us, I figured we could talk."

"Sounds good."

Frankie still holding Zach's hand pulls him into the kitchen. Zach has a seat while Frankie grabs them both a bottle of water from the fridge. They are both really quiet while they eat, there's a nervous energy between them that they can't seem to shake. When they have both finished, Frankie looks at Zach, he knows he is going to be the one to start this conversation.

"So tell me Zach, How are you, like really"

"I'm good busy with you now and golfing with Peyton, working out"

"Thats not what I mean, like are you happy? Are you still where you want to be?"

This is a loaded question and Zach isn't sure how he wants to answer, he knows he needs to tell the truth but what is that there are so many different answers

"Umm ok Frankie I'm gonna try to be completely honest because I know and you know we need to stop playing games." Frankie nods and smiles to encourage him to keep talking. "I am happy most days, living at home is convenient and easy. I do enjoy hanging with Peyton most of the time and I love golfing and working out but I can't see myself doing this forever. I'm at the point where I want more than this, I just don't know what it is I want to be doing. I like you now and I'm making money with it not allot but that could change however I don't see myself on you now forever. I feel like I'm at a cross roads I just don't know which direction to choose. Then there is us, I miss you Frankie, I miss you in my life. Your friendship, you were my best friend and I feel you took that away from me, I know things have always been complicated between us and I hope if anything we can figure that today. So there's that, how about you, are you happy?"

"Yes, with my career ,yes. I have lots going on, America's Best Dance Crew and much more that I can not even talk about yet. I'm happy where I'm going and my life is good. However Zach, I miss you too. There isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you, about calling or texting. It's been harder since I Left Boca that last time without seeing you. I'm sorry we didn't hang out, I just wasn't ready after our last moment together ended so badly. We both yelled and said some horrible things, I know we didn't mean it but it hurt anyways. I guess I was still alittle angry."

"and now, how do you feel."

"I know that even when we fight, even when we hurt each other, I still want you to be around. I may have been angry before but I still loved you. I was just being stubborn"

"but what does that mean, what do you want."

"Well what do you want Zach. I'm not going to lie, I want you to stay in LA with me after the TV reality award and then I want you to come back to NY. I want to be with you, call you mine, hold your hand and kiss you in public. I want what I've always wanted....you."

"Really! This whole fucking year has been miserable for me, In Jan I almost come completely out of the closet for you, I was not ready but I wanted you and then you decide that the whole thing was bad timing, until early March of course when you called from Nonna's, I thought things were better but you just wanted to Fuck. So your right I did get mad, I yelled, you yelled and then you left. You didn't return any of my phone calls or text messages. I wasn't going to call you again but in April when I saw you were spending a couple of weeks here with Nonna I thought maybe we could fix it but nope you didn't want to talk then either. Why is now different."

"Zach I said I was sorry and I am, I so am. I made a mistake, I shouldn't have pushed you away. Ive hated myself for that, which is why I sent you tickets for Ariana's concert and I was going to go too but the orange carpet thing came up. I don't know know what to say Zach. I want to try again. Please."

Zach was quiet, he wasn't mad anymore about all the things he just brought them up because he needed to get them off his chest. He looked at Frankie, Frankie was eying him carefully probably trying to read his expressions. He wanted to try again, but he also didn't want to get broken up with again. Frankie spoke first

"We can just be friends Zach, it doesn't have to be anything else, I just want you in my life it's too hard to try and stay away."

"Friends is a good start" Zach said softening and then smiling at Frankie

Frankie knew all was forgiven, in Zach's smile.

"I'm not sure how this will end" Frankie said "but I'm loving the ride, so is that a yes you forgive me we can be friends again."

"You were already forgiven babe."

Frankie smiled and stood up to give Zach a hug, Zach pulled Frankie into his lap. 

"I'm not sure I just want to be friend though." Zach said

"perfect" Frankie said closing the gap between their lips. Zach returned it with as much love and need that he had. After a few moments, Frankie broke away.

"Why do we even try to stay apart, somehow we always end up back together."

"and even when we fight Frankie, I still think your beautiful, inside and out. I really do want this to be forever."

With that they kissed again with more passion than they ever dreamt possible.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was cheesy but I hope you enjoyed anyways.. Also if you have any songs that give you Zankie feels please leave them in the comments.. Thanks any feedback is great!!


End file.
